Transformers Prime: Animated
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack darby has a secret, one he can never tell anyone, then that all changes when he meets Sari Sumdac, a girl with the same secret and her family, little does he know, this is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A pine forest laid silent, a silvery moon gave a dim and calm lighting to the area. A large black shape loomed through the forest, clutching a small silvery being in it's arms. The larger being's violet optics shone onto the sleeping silver being. A branch snapped somewhere in the distance, making the larger being look up and behind her in worry. The smaller being in it's arms began to cry a shrill metallic cry.

"Shhh, Shhh." The larger one coed with a feminine voice. "Come on my little one, hush now." At that, the smaller one softened its cries as a blue substance leaked from its optics. "Don't cry my little one, don't cry."

"AIRACHNIDDD!" Roared a deep malice and metallic voice roared in the distance. Trees cracked and fell as the sounds of an ion cannon being fired in the distance as flashes of blue light lit up the forest with jagged lights. "Give me the sparkling!"

"SCRAP!" The dark figure hissed quietly to herself as she ran through the forest,up ahead she saw two lights moving across a long dirt stretch, hopefully, her old enimies would protect her sparkling from the deranged warlord who had killed her sparkmate. She ran for the lights, stopping in the middle of the road as she believed it was. A red car swerved aside and a small organic creature with a femme build and black thin strands on her helm peered out of the front view screen, it must of been a native.

"Holy shit!" It screamed as the figure walked closer.

"Please, you have to help me, my sparkling, he is not safe." The figure urged as another blue explosion shattered some trees, this time it was a lot closer. "Please, if he finds him, he will offline him."

"W-who are you?" The woman stuttered. "W-what are you?"

"I am airachnid, I am an insecticon from the planet cybertron, please take him and keep him safe, I beg upon Primus to keep him safe, please." The large figure pleeded as a tree fell utop the ridge. "Please, I beg of you."

"I will, but how can I keep him safe?" The woman asked as she stepped out of the car.

Airachnid knelt down to be at a more equal level to the woman and held out the small silver being. It looked like a small metal todler with soft blue eyes. "He knows what to do, but I ask you protect him from his uncle, Megatron." The woman nodded as Airachnid handed her the small sparkling, the second the woman touched the silver sparkling, there was a bright flash and suddenly, there was no silver metalic sparkling but a small child which looks like it could of been the woman's son. "thankyou, I do not know your name but I thankyou for helping him."

"My name is June." The woman answered as she cradled the small being in her arms.

A tree was flung across the road and over the cliff face. Airachnid looked in worry to where the tree had come from. "Thank you June, keep him safe, no go! I shall hold him off, GO!" June nodded as she hurried into the car with the sparkling cradled in her arms. "Keep my little Jack safe, now go!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been seventeen years since the incident in the woods which changed June Darby's life forever. Jack had grown into a responsible young man...if he was call at man that is,June had very little to go on with Jack's kind other than the odd book with instructions for June. Jack was the only one who could read it and after the first incident,June learnt to trust the book. The incident involved jack overcharging after sticking his finger in a power socket at the age of six.

Jack was now seventeen, he had a part-time job working at K.O burgers, to support his adoptive mum June. He went to high school in Jasper memorial high. It was an ordinary day for Jack. He was working at the K.O burger as usual when his internal radar picked up something odd, it was the usual thing that happened whenever she was around. Right on Que, a ginger haired Indian girl walked into the fast-food restaurant. She was wearing a yellow dress with white sneakers, kind of a weird combination for the most part.

"Hey Jack!" She called as she walked up to the counter.

"Oh,hey sari." Jack smiled nervously. "So, what would you like to order?"

"Just a burger and shake please." Sari smiled. "Oh..and could you minus the pickles?"

"Sure." Jack nodded, he didn't like pickles either but probably for a different reason, they wreaked havoc on his systems. "So,that's One burger minus pickles and a Shake,er...which flavor?"

"Regular." Sari shrugged nonchalantly.

"Right, so One burger minus pickles and a chocolate shake,that'll be $4.95 Sari." Jack told her as he rung it up on the cash register.

"Right, here." Sari smiled as she handed over a five dollar note. "Keep the change, as always." Jack smiled and put the money in the register.

"Two minutes." Jack smiled right as his sensors pinged two approaching signatures he knew. "Oh great, the doc and his mussel are here."

Sari seamed to fidget in panic briefly as two cars pulled up, one red Ferrari and a blue SUV utility. A ginger haired man in a red jacket stepped out of the Ferrari and a tall muscular man with black hair in a blue jacket climbed out of the SUV. Both of them entered the fast-food joint and B-lined right for Jack and Sari, who seamed to hiss slightly at them.

"Jack, little man, how's it hanging?" The ginger haired man asked with a sly grin.

"Knockout." Jack growled at the man. "I told you once, I'll tell you again, I am not joining your fragging boss, I don't care if he's Megatron or not, the answer is no."

"Hey, Knockout, isn't this the lil shiella who put dents in our hoods?" The taller one asked as he glared at Sari.

"Ah yes,the autobrat." Knockout snarled.

"Knockout, Breakdown, go. NOW!" Jack told them sternly. "Otherwise, we'll have a repeat of the warehouse if you know what I mean."

"You're making a huge mistake brat, now listen, your mother made the smart choice,won't you?" Knockout asked in a forced tone.

"You leave her out of this!" Jack snapped.

"Is there a problem out here?" The manager called from the staff room as he walked out to the main area. "You two better not be pestering him again!"

"No,no, we were just leaving." Knockout muttered as both he and his companion stormed out of the restaurant and left. Sari looked at jack with both curiosity and concern.

"Jack,how much longer till you get off work?" Sari asked him in a military like fashion.

"Actually,now I guess." Jack explained as he handed Sari her burger and shake. "If they know you Sari, we need to talk."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sari told him. She looked urgent, Jack knew that if she was involved with the Decepticons, it was very,very bad, she was only human after all.

Jack nodded, hung up his hat and apron, grabbed his bag and followed sari out of the main doors where a blue motorcycle with pink highlights was waiting. It was giving off a similar ping to Sari.

"Autobot." Jack whispered, he had read that in the book his real mother had left for him. Sari looked at him and nodded,clearly hearing what he said.

"Hop on Jack, I know a place where we can talk in private." Sari told him as she climbed onto the motorbike. Jack gulped but climbed on, in the book his real mum left for him, it stated she really hated autobots, especially a certain blue one but they could be counted on to help him if he needed it.

"Sari, we'd better go, we've got jokers inbound." Jack told her as he nodded behind them, four purple cars were closing in fast.

"Hold on." Spoke a commanding voice from the motorcycle as it took off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was in a really bad situation. He was being chased by four decepticons while fleeing with Sari and a blue motorcycle which was giving off a autobot ping on his radars. They were in the middle of town, meaning he couldn't fight back without causing damages and getting noticed,even then, they were after Sari too, it was either make it to the edge of town and fight it out in the drainage ditch with Sari watching or he could tell her right now and explain later. The second option sounded really good as the decepticons opened fire at them.

"Listen, I'm not human." Jack and Sari told each other at the same time before both doing a mental retake.

"Sari sumdac, Autobot technorganic." Sari told Jack as the motorbike B-lined for the exit-ramp of the highway.

"Well, Jack Darby, Neutral insecticon technorganic." Jack explained as a energon shot clipped his hair. "Thinking to become an autobot."

"Great, he's a bug." The motorcycle muttered as it swerved out of the line of fire and towards the drainage ditch, it transformed into a large blue and pink femme, tossing Both Jack and Sari aside.

"Whoa." A new voice awed. Jack and Sari looked in the direction it came from and saw Rafael Esquire, a ginger haired genious from the 4th grade.

"Scrap,keep him safe." Jack growled in annoyance. "And not a word Rafael." He added as his skin seemed to fade to a black tinted metal with gold and red highlights. His eyes became blue optics and his hair hardened and sharpened back into a sort of crest, his optics had gold tatoo like streaks under them and his face became a silver faceplate, two round violet spheres formed in his palms and four thin legs, each ending in a slim claw like hook protruded from his back.

Sari's skin faded away to a yellow metal with silver streaks, her eyes became royal blue optics and her dress compressed into a form of armor, a silver mouthguard covered her lower face and her hair hardened into a helm which looked like a bike helmet, two small wings with blue cybertronian terbines grew from her back and her shoes became wheeled pedes. In her palms, two blue orbs whirled to life and pulsed in time with a small light on her chest.

"Whoa...cool!" Rafael breated as the larger blue robot charged at the four drones, both wrist blades extended. jack shot metalic webbing from a gap in his wrist armor at the drones, it wasn't slowing them down much, but it seamed to be giving the autobot the advantage. Sari flew overhead shooting their faces. A stealth drone flew unnaturally low to the ground and ejected four odd devices. Two large cassets and two devices which looked like two tubes tied together.

The two cassets transformed, one into a human sized metallic cat and the other into a large metalic bat. The two cylinders changed into a red and a blue humanoid robot.

"SCRAP!" Jack shouted as two of the minicons rushed at Raf who had ran into a sewer outlet. "Sari, Frenzy and Rumble are after Rafael!"

"SLAG!" Sari cursed as both her and Jack rushed through the sewer system, after the minicons and Rafael.


	4. Chapter 4

Rafael Esquire ran for his life through the sewers. Today had started off so ordinary for him,just any other thursday. Nine hours of school, then playing with his now ruined RC car by the outlet pipe on his way home, then he just had to go and stick aroundan extra five minutes. Now it was the coolest, and frankly most horrifying day of his life. First he found out Jack was a spider robot thing and Sari was a flying orange robot, the blue motorbike they were on turned into a large blue robot and they were fighting purple car robots, now he was being chased by a red and a blue robot the size of grown men through the sewers. He made a split-second descision and turned right and ran towards the end of the tunnel. He heard gunfire behind him, odd puling gunfire, but gunfire none the less.

"Rafael, wait!" Somebody called, he ignored it, for all he knew, he'd found two waring types of terminators! As he ran into the light, he saw it, the blue robot from before was struggling against five of the purple robots and a yellow one was fighting off two of the purple ones at once.

"Whoa...HEY!" Rafael shouted at the purple robot. "Leave him alone!" The purple ones who were fighting the yellow one suddenly took aim at him. "...Please?"

Before there was any time to react, purple and blue bolts of energy struck it in the head, making it fall over with a loud metallic clank.  
Rafael spun around and saw Sari and Jack. Both looking completely normal asides their palms. Jack had a purple orb in his and Sari had a blue one, it looked to be merged to their skin.

"Rafael, now is not a good time to play sightseeing." Jack cautionted as a massive green robot jumped over a dune and slammed into the purple ones. "Great...how am I supposed to explain this to mum?"

"Explain what?" Rafael shivered with fright. Jack sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, Sari on the other hand gave a look of uncertanty and embarrisment.

"Look Rafael, I can't tell you much but I can tell you I'm not entirely human,let's just leave it at that, please?" Jack asked, pleedingly.

"Yeah, you two should get going, Sari, you're playing escort." The blue robot explained. "And make sure no more Decepticons try to nab them."

"Well, you have fun with that." Jack stated as he did a mock sulute and began to walk off into the sewers. "Also, if you see Megatron, tell him the answer is still no, I'm not joining the Decepticons!" Rafael gave them all an odd look. He then turned to the yellow robot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches." It answered using beeps and blips.

"Well, as long as you're not hurt too bad." Rafael smiled, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Did he just understand bumblebee?" The green robot asked in a state of awe.

"Shouldn't I be able to?" Rafael asked.

"Well, considering that was cybertronian Basic, yeah." Sari said as she watched Rafael with curiosity. "Arcee, can we get a lift?"

"Bumblebee can take you, I'll check on that other one." Arcee answered Back before transforming and driving off.

By the time Jack had gotten back to his house, it was seven o'clock, meaning he'd barely gotten back in time for dinner. As he opened the door he found his adoptive mum June waiting for him.

"Jack, what happened?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing mum." Jack told her.

"Really, then why do you smell like sewers and that blue stuff?" June asked in a serious tone as she crossed her arms. Jack huffed with agitation, he needed to take another shower when this was all done.

"Decepticons again." Jack answered bluntly. "and before you panic, I had help."

"O really, from who Jack? Who did you get involved?" June asked crossly.

"Mum, Autobots." Jack told her. "There's autobots on Earth, Sari...Sari's like me just...less spidery."

"Jack..." June sighed.

"No,mum really, there area autobots on earth!" Jack insisted to her. There was a knock at the door. "Here's one now."

June eyed him suspiciously before she opened the door, in the driveway was a blue motorbike and a helmeted driver, a woman in a one peace suit was at the door. "Jack, who's this?"

"My name's sadie." She answered. "You're Jack's mother, right?"

"Yes, that's right." June answered warily as Jack walked up behind her.

"It's Arcee, right?" Jack asked,then he saw the motorbike. "Yeah, so, holoform then?"

"Holoform, I take it your mother is the former decepticon then?" Arcee asked as she used her holoform to look in June's direction.

"No, I'm not an robot thingy." June explained defencively.

"Uh,look, if this is about the thing by the offramp, I'm so, so sorry for getting in the way." Jack explained.

"Don't be." Arcee told him curtly. "We kinda need to have a word with you and your mother."

"I..I don't know my real mum." Jack explained. "But she does."

"She called herself Airachnid, she just wanted Jack to be safe, that's all I know of her." June explained.

arcee's holoform mimiced a sigh. "Fine, look, both of you need to come with me, alright?"

"How do we know you're not one of these decepticons?" June asked warily.

"If I was, you'd be dead by now." Arcee's holofrom told june with a flat tone.

"Mum, she's an autobot, we'll be fine." Jack told her. "Er..Arcee, will Rafael be safe?"

"He is, we've got Bumblebee pulling curbside duty outside his house." Arcee's holoform explained. "We need to go now before Ratchet blows a gasket at me for taking so long."

"Well, if we must." June answered uncertiranly. "Jack, I'm trusting your choice here, alright?"

"Mum,we'll be fine." Jack told her. "Just, don't get the green one mad, he did a number one the cons."

"Noted." June gulped. "Just give me a fewminutes to get ready."


	5. Chapter 5

The autobot base was continuing on as normal, well...almost normal. Earlier that day Sari and Arcee discovered a technorganic insecticon called jack Darby. A young boy called Rafael Esquire was also involved after witnessing a firefight between the autobots and some decepticons. Arcee drove upto the main entrance to the base with a red car behind it.

"Arcee, you've been followed." Ratchet grumbled at Arcee over the comm.

"it's the technorganic and his mother Ratchet, simular situation to sari and Doctor Sumdac." Came Arcee's reply. Ratchet groaned in annoyance, to him it was bad enough that there was one technorganic and one human on base, now there were more?! If this kept up, he could class it as an infestation.

"Fine...I'm opening the main doors." Ratchet groaned as he pulled a massive lever, the main doors opened as both Arcee and the red car drove in before he pulled it again, closing the door.

Arcee drove into the main hanger and transformed into her bipedal primary form as the red car stopped and a young man with black hair and royal blue eyes climbed out, Ratchet shuddered slightly, his radar ping registered him as a spider-class insecticon. out of the other door of the car stepped out a black haired woman who had a cybertronian datapad with her, how did she even get that?

"Well, where is the technorganic?" ratchet asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Right here." arcee explained as she gestured to the young man. "His name's Jack, he's the sparkling of airachnid."

"Hmm, fine,fine." ratchet huffed in annoyance. "And who may i ask is she?"

"June Darby, his adoptive parent." arcee explained as the woman gave a timid wave.

"right, hold on one click." Ratchet huffed in aggitation as he held a finger to his helm. "Optimus, Sari, Bulkhead, they're here."

"What's he doing?" June whispered to Jack.

"Using his Comm, I've got one too, remember?" Jack asked as he pointed to the left side of his head.

June nodded as she switched on the datapad, which she had learnt meant just hitting the triangular button on the side. it immediately began to scroll with information as she handed it over to Jack. "Here, find the thingy on it for terminology, please?"

"Mum, I don't think we'd be needing it." Jack told her. "I think they've been here a while."

"JACK!" Cried a happy voice as a yellow minicon with jetwings flew into the room, tackling Jack. "I totally knew you'd make it out of there alive!"

"JACK." June growled at her technorganic adopted sone.

"It's nothing mum, just a run in with a few annoying minicon decepticons and a rather large bug in the sewers." Jack told his mum as Sari let go of him.

"So,who's this?" June asked Jack slightly more softly.

"Sari." Jack told her. "It's Sari."

"Yep, ya know, I've never seen another technorganic before, even an insecticon, so Jack's like two for one here!" Sari grinned. "Mind you, I'm probebly the first Autobot he's ever seen."

"Got that right, before today, i thought they were all gone." jack explained as he handed Sari the datapad. "This Megatron guy really went all-out trying to kill them."

"With good reason too, he was a power hungry warlord." Sari snorted. "Last timeI saw him, I'm pretty sure I shot his ugly aft through a spacebridge and into some quintessesion control planet."

"Queento what now?" June asked.

"Big robot jerks with tenticles." Sari told her. June nodded and remained quiet, her personal experience with tenticle based robots involved soundwave attacking her and Jack a few years ago, back when they used to live in wyoming.

"greatings, I am Optimus Prime." Introduced a new voice. Jack and June stared up in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

A grey vessel drifted through the outer rims of a solar system, it would be just under a week before it arrived at the planet 3rd most from the local gas giant, a yellow star which supported life. Onboard a small crew waited patiently. A skinny greenish mech with wheels instead of legs, a large black mech which massive servos and shoulders, a skinny femme with four legs on her back and a older femme with a black coloration and four spider legs on her back.

"Right, so, let's go over the plan once more." The green mech asked with a nazelly voice.

"RATTRAP!" The skinny femme groaned in annoyance.

"Chrystal Widow, I suggest you ignore him." The massive black mech advised. "We all know he is not one for plans that are not his."

"Primal, sir, with all due respect, Rattrap's an afthole." The black femme explained casually.

"Airachnid, cut it out before I cut it out for you!" Chrystal widow snapped angerly. "It's bad enough you wanted to tag along to see your supposed sparkling but did you really have to ride shotgun?!"

The massive mech raised his palm for silence and they all fell quiet. "If you please, we must enter stasis to preserve energon, Airachnid and Rattrap, you're in the cargo hull."

"Sir, I'd prefere if I were watching her instead of Rattrap." Chrystal widow spoke up.

Rattrap nodded feverishly in agreement. "Yes, yes, put her with the scary femme!"

"If that is what you both wish." primal nodded before turning to the controls of the ship and engaging the autopilot. "Chrystal widow, you may escort her now."

"With pleasure." Chrystal widow smiled as she restrained Airachnid with a pair of stasis cuffs and walked her to the stasis pods in the cargo hold where they had a few supplies, spare parts and a sovenier from the last time Airachnid was on earth, it was a frozen flower.

"Get in." Chrystal widow ordered as she shoved Airachnid into a pod and slammed the door shut, freezing her in stasis with an aggitated expression on her faceplate. Chrystal widow smirked with satisfaction before she climbed into her pod, putting her in stasis too.

-  
Earth, the next day

Rafael esquire was waiting outside of the school in Jasper, his laptop under his arm and his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. Then he noticed Jack and Sari walking over, both talking about something. "So, yesterday, crazy huh?" Raf chuckled lightly.

"Yeah,look, Raf, we kinda need you to come with us today, it's for your own saftey." Sari told him softly, like she'd had to have this conversation before.

"Sweat!" Somebody called from behind them. It was the exchange studant Miko. "Dudes, yesterday...the pipeline...Kaboom!"

"Huh?" Jack asked playing dumb.

Miko leant in close with a devilish smirk. "Dude...you're a fricken terminator!" She whispered evilly. "and I recorded it"

"Scrap." Jack groaned as Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up.

"Miko...you're coming too." Sari groaned with aggitation and annoyance. "Security reasons."

"Dude...is that the motorbike that tr-MPF!" Miko exhasperated but had her mouth quickly covered by Jack.

"Look, talk later okay?" Jack asked her as Sari and Miko climbed into Bumblebee and they drove off.

Jack gestured for her to follow as he walked over to Arcee. "She saw the whole thing, what do we do?"

"She comes too then." Arcee sighed. "Get on."

Miko yelped with joy as she climbed on behind jack and Arcee sped out of Jasper towards the base. When they arrived, Ratchet gave an agitated frown at Miko.

"Who is this?" Ratchet growled gesturing at Miko.

"Miko." Jack sighed as he gestured at the estatic girl.

"And WHAT is she doing here?" Ratchet groaned.

"Didn't you hear, humans multiply?" Arcee joked smugly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet looked at Miko critically, why in the name of primus did another one have to get involved?! The young woman smirked and pulled out a pink device Ratchet had come to know as a cell-phone and took a photograph, the flash stung his optics slightly.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Ratchet growled in annoyance as he rubbed the place between his two optics.

"Uh Nope." Miko grinned smugly as she popped the "P".

"Uh...what exactly are all of you, I mean, like can you become humans like Sari and Jack?" Rafael interjected as he looked up at Ratchet.

A new Mech entered the room, he was massive, easily three stories high, he was colored both Red and dark blue. Two fin-like ears structures stuck up either side of his helm. "We are Sentient Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron, Jackson and Sari are Technorganics, a cybertronian who has obtained organic properties through one way or another."

"Technowhat?" Miko asked as she took another photo, this time of the massive mech.

"Technorganics Miko, we are robot and human at the same time, organic over cybernetic." Sari explained. Miko still looked clueless, making Sari sigh. "Cyborg Miko,cyborg." She sighed.

"Ohhhh, okay, so, who's that?" Miko asked as she looked up at the massive red and blue Mech then to the green one who was large and bolderlike but green. "Does ya turn into a monster truck?! Do you go really fast, ever eat a gurder? Ever use a wreckingball like a boxing bag? Are you super strong?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there." The green mech chuckled. "I'm bulkhead."

"Cool, so who's the other guy?" Miko piped up.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I, like the rest of our kind have come to earth to defend it from the Decepticons." The massive red mech explained with a stoic tone.

"And...why are they here?" Rafael asked.

"Uh...that's kind of my real mum's fault." Jack explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She fled here trying to get me away from Megatron, it's the whole reason the war ended up coming to earth."

"Wait, why are you fighting a war?" Rafael asked as he raised his hand, like he was in class.

"First and foremost, over Energon, our lifeblood." Optimus explained patiently. "The decepticons and Autobots faught over this resource until our planet was consumed by our war and was left lifeless."

"Wait, if you're robots why didn't you just I don't know...share, I mean aren't you ment to be all logical and stuff?" Miko asked aloud.

"Miko, it's not that simple." Sari told her with a soft smile. "You see, cybertronians are like humans, we've got emotions, we can hurt...we can die."

"Sari, chin up kid." Bulkhead told her softly. "I'm sure cliff's in a better place now."

"Yeah, bottem of a con mine." Arcee growled before walking off into the base.

"What was that all about?" Miko asked as she looked at Bulkhead.

"She's recently lost her partner, Cliffjumper." Optimus explained. "She may need some time still."

Ratchet sighed as he walked back to his terminal and began to scan the planet for energon signatures or decepticon activity.  
Jack and Sari assumed their cybertronian forms and went over to the human area with Rafael staying behind to chat with Bumblebee and Miko followed Bulkhead around, asking lots and lots of questions and taking just as many photos.

"Confounded junk!" Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist into the terminal.

"What is it now Docbot?" Sari piped up.

"Yeah Docbot, what's up?" Miko smirked.

"This stupid equipment is glitching again, it was showing Cliffjumper's life signal as online." Ratchet growled as he began typing commands rapidly into the console, only to recieve a mass amount of errors. "GAHHHHHHH!"

"Here, Let me help." Rafael smiled as he unpacked his laptop and connected it to the main terminal.

"This is highly advanced technology, I highly doubt if a mere human,let alone a child could-." Ratchet raved.

"Done." Rafael interupted as all the error messages dissapeared, leaving Ratchet mildly surprised.

"Well...whatever." Ratchet muttered as he went back to his work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I own nothing**

A swirling vortex opened up in the middle of a forrest. A golden and bronze minicon with jetlike wings flew out followed by a large blue femme and a black and gold spider mechling with red trims on his forearms. A few hundred yards ahead of them was the brown streak of dirt lined trench. A crashed or botched landing.

"So, you sure she won't hurt us?" Sari, the gold minicon asked warily.

"Hopefully she's nothing like tarantulas" Arcee shivvered as she looked down at the black spider mechling. "Jack, if she gets violent, run."

"No need to tell me twice." Jack told her with a nod. "I'll use the trees with Sari." Arcee nodded and Jack lept into the trees, slinging himself from one to another.

"Spider Jack, Spider Jack." Sari half sung, half laughed.

"AWW! Come on!" Jack moaned in annoyance, it was bad enough that Miko and Bumblebee came up with it but now Sari too was singing it! Worst thing ever!

::This is Claw's guild, crashed on planet third from the local star on the Sol system, Any autobots respond, we have two survivers, I repete any autobots respond." Came a metallic femme voice.

Jack put a finger to his comm and turned it on. "This is Jack, Autobot on Third planet, we're almost at your signal, do you need medical asistance?"

"JACK?!" Came a gagged reply. "As in the insecticon?!"

"...Yeah..." Jack replied wearily. "Who is this?"

"Your carrier sweetspark." Came the reply. Jack stopped in shock, Airachnid? "Did the organic called June take care of you? Are you okay? I can't believe you're finally here!"

As Arcee, Sari and Jack broke through the clearing they saw the ship, only two femmes were left. The ship was upside down and leaking energon. Beside it were two mechs, one who was massive and covered in black metal fur, he was crushed from the neck down, the other a small greenish mech with wheels instead of legs was next to him, looked like he was inpailed by a hunk of debris. The two spider femmes looked simular but so different. One was skinny and black with cherry red orb like armor plates on her shoulders and arms, the other was black and covered in helicopter parts, her coloration was black with gold and purple streaks.

"Whoa, rough landing." Sari gulped at the scene.

"Tell me about it." The red clad spider femme pouted in annoyance. "Cons decided to blow our ship out of the sky."

"Hey, any landing you can walk away from." Jack shrugged as he re-assumed his bipedal mech form, although the spider legs still hung on his back. "Besides, you two were lucky you survived..."

"Jack?" Sari asked in confusion. "Focus?"

"Oh, right, uh, we should hurry up before cons arrive." Jack told them.

"Arcee?" The purple clad one asked in confusion at the sight of the two-wheeler femme.

"Airachnid, still online sister?" Arcee grunted in annoyance.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Jack coffed "You're my aunt?!"

Arcee gave him a 'seriously?' look and sighed. "You only just figured that out?"

"Yeah..." Jackmutted as he rubbed the back of his helm in embarrisment.

"Oh, my little Jack." Airachnid softly chuckled as she shook her helm slowly. "You are so much like your sire when he gets stumped."

"I'll comm dad, tell him what's going on." Sari piped up as she turned on her comm and

"I think introductions are in order, My name is chrystal Widow." The red orb clad femme introduced. "Maximal Sic."

"Arcee, Autobot Sic to Optimus Prime." Arcee told her. "This is my partner,Jack Darby."

"Hi." Jack waved sheepishly. "Like she said, I'm Jack, She's Sari, Optimus's daughter."

"THAT SLAGGER!" Airachnid screached in anger, prompting three sets of blasters to be pointed at her. Christal Widow sighed and facepalmed. "THAT NO GOOD CHEATING GLITCHFACED FRAGGER!"

"What's the big deal?" Jack asked in confusion.

"YOUR SIRE IS THE PROBLEM!" Airachnid growled in anger. "OPTIMUS THE PIT SPAWNED CYtoSLIME!"

"Elita!" Arcee snapped in anger. "He adopted her!"

Jack was taken back. Optimus was his dad?! And why did Arcee call his mum Elita? Airachnid seamed to look regretful and confused. She then looked at Jack who still had his palm blasters primed and aimed dead at her.

"Sorry." Airachnid sighed sadly. "I had not meaned to do that, it's this blasted coding from shockwave!"

"Cyclops?" Christal Widow asked in shock.

"Yes, after I was c-capture and...and they did, THIS to me, he tried to...to alter my mind." Airachnid quivvered slightly.

"Oh boo whoo!" Cackled a rapring voice as a massive orange and red spider the size of a small tank lept down from the trees and transformed into a fanged decepticon clad in spider parts.

"TARANTULAS!" Arcee gasped in shock.

"Oh, little cee, more parners for the butcher 'ey?" The con cackled evily.

"Sari, Jack RUN!" Arcee ordered.

 **Thanks to all those who commented on this story and made itas successful as it is, I'd also like to say that I am taking suggestions for this story, who knows,maybe your suggestion will be used.**


	9. Chapter 9

CRACK! Another tree fell, slamming into the floor, stirring up dust. Jack and Sari ignored it, Chrystal widow, Airachnid and Arcee were all incapacitated. Arcee was stuck to a tree and both spider femmes were in emergancy stasis lock after a few direct blasts from Tarantulas.

"Come out to plaaay." The deep rasping voice of tarantulas chuckled evily. "I won't hurt you, just mount your lifeless husk to a wall!"

Sari flew up and out of the treeline and tried to double back to the crashed ship only to be shot down by semi-metallic webbing. She crashed into a tree before hitting the ground, out cold. Jack gulped, twelve minutes and that psychopath had downed a platoon's worth of cybertronians, atleast there was still hope. According to all the currently available data, if he could lure Tarantulas into the ship, he could ignite the energon and the others will be out of range, making things slightly easier for the most part. Suddenly he found himself stuck to the tree by some webs, he turned around and fired off three shots of energon into the optic of the towering con. Tarantulas cried out in pain as he clutched his optic. Using this as a distraction, Jack cut the webbing and flung himself towards the ship before sprintig acorss the ground in his spider-ish form, it was rather odd, he'd only used it twice before. His legs fused together and his upper torso stayed the same but his only means of movement were his four spider-like legs.

"Ohh Jaaack, come out to plaaaaay!" Tarantulas spat. Jack gulped and went faster, at this rate, he might just make it. If it weren't for that.

"Oh shit." Gulped a ginger haired girl in fear as Jack skidded to a stop.

"Yeah, this is just fragging great." Jack muttered as he picked up the screaming girl and broke for a small nearby cave.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The girl screached in fear and anger.

"Listen, I'm trying to save you here." Jack explained as Tarantulas rounded the corner, sprinting after the two, energon blasters firing off rapidly. "That's Tarantulas, he wants to kill everything on this planet."

"Jack?" The ginger haired teen gulped in shock.

"Yes, even Jack." He assured her, he really hoped she wasn't too smart. Then again, this was sierra.

"But, you're jack!" The girl protested. "What the fuck are you darby?!"

Jack sighed in self-anger as he ran into the cave, heading in as far as he could, oddly it was set up like a rag-tag, makeshift house. He put Sierra down and his fans kicked in, trying to cool him down, then he saw it, a photo of sierra and a woman who looked like she could be her mother. "You...live here?"

"I DO ALRIGHT!" The girl snapped angerly. "Now what the fuck are you?!"

Jack sighed as the armor retracted, it was thousands upon thousands of tiny pin sized pieces of metal which slid from his skin forming his armor as it retracted he only felt a slight tingle. The spider-legs retracted and folded into his back and over his shoulders.

"Whoa..." Sierra awed in shock. "What the hell?"

"I'm a technorganic, and relax, I'm kinda on earth's side with the Autobots, that other guy, he's a decepticon." Jack explained briefly as a loud thunderous sound of pedesteps filled the air.

"Jaaack, fleshy femme,come out to play, I won't hurt you...much." Called the sadistic mech.

Jack gulped and powered up the blaster which sat in his palm before shooting the mech's optic when he peaked in.

"GAH! YOU FRAGGER!" The mech screached in pain as he rammed his arm into the cave, trying to grab them. Suddenly the arm withdred and multiple blaster shots could be heard before a red alien-looking hover cycle sped into the cave and transformed into a red orb clad femme. Sierra cried in fear and backup.

"Relax, She's an autobot, Maximal branch." Jack explained.

"So, who are you and how do you know of me?" Chrystal widow asked sternly.

"It's me Jack, Airachnid's sparkling, this is my third form." Jack explained as he transformed back to his regular form. "That's sierra, a native to this world and somebody I know from school."

CHrystal widow nodded than looked at Sierra with intrege. "So, this organic femme, Sierra, she knows of cybertronians?"

"She does now." Jack sighed.

"Big guy tried to k-kill me" Sierra stuttered in fear.

"Chrystal, could get get Sierra to saftey while I lurebig guy back to the ship?" Jack asked the spider femme.

"I can try but a lot of my systems are still rebooting." Chrystal widow explained nervously.

"As long as you can keep her safe, she's involved in this too now." Jack sighed nervously.

"W-why?" Sierra gulped.

"Cus I'm an autobot and a decepticon saw me helping you." Jack sighed. "They'll perceive you as an ally, same as how Miko and Raf got involved."

"And...you?" Sierra gulped.

"No,my mum, my real Mum, was a rouge decepticon who turned to the bots, I was born into this, since I was seven, they've been trying to recruite me into their army." Jack explained as Sierra stuffed the picture jack saw earlier into her pocket. Chrystal widow transformed into her hoverbike mode and let sierra climb on.

"Good luck." Sierra told him.

"You too." Jack smiled back as they both shot out of the cave, Jack shot at Tarantulas, drawing his attention away from sierra and chrystal widow.

Jack went full pace towards the ship and jumped inside through a massive hull breach and went further into the depths of the ship. Tarantulas right behind him. Jack ran through the wreckage. Two open cryopods, a lot of scattered parts and a few empty cubes of energon. He squeezed out the other side of the hull,leaving tarantulas pounding on the inner wall. Jack sprinted and fired a shot behind him, the explosion threw him away, tumbling into a ditch, he hit his helm on a rock and his vision danced with static before it cleared he heard lumbering footsteps.

When he woke up, he found he was in a metal container of some kind. His mind raced with panic as he looked around. Then he saw chrystal widow and Airachnid sitting against the wall, the crushed bodies he saw by the ship earlier propped against the wall towards the back.

"Where..." Jack began to ask but he was cut off.

"Back to base." Airachnid explained. "Since we don't have earth based alts, your sire decided to give us a lift."

"So...did he know that I was...you know?" Jack asked as he rolled his servo.

"No, he glitched actually." Airachnid mused softly with a smile.

"Oh scrap! What Happened to Tarantulas?!" Jack asked in fear.

"Couldn't find his body." Chrystal widow sighed sadly. "Too bad too, we could of used the parts." She chuckled lightly.

"And...the others?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Sari and Sierra are in the front, Optimus and Sari are explaining the details on all this." Chrystal widow explained with a shrug. "Arcee and the scout took a groundbridge back, Optimus wanted to drive back, give us all time to talk and some time to think."

"How long was I out?" Jack asked curiously.

Chrystal widow rubbed the back of her helm nervously, Jack mentally laughed, he wasn't the only one who did that. "Two hours." Was the answer.

"We have arrived." Came optimus's voice from all around them as the trailer lurched to a stop. There was talking outside but it was muffled by the metal, then the doors were opened, there were two figures, one definately ratchet, the other looked to be june.

Jack squinted his optics as he climbed out, when his eyes adjusted he was tackled into a hug by his adoptive mum. "OUCH! Easy, I think you're crushing my legs." Jack groaned before he was released.

"Ahh,June, you look well." Airachnid smiled as she climbed out of the trailer with Chrystal widow just as Optimus transformed into his primary form. "It seams you have raised him well." She added as she gestured to Jack.

"Well, I just did the best I could." June smiled slightly. "It seams you are still in one peace too."

"No thanks to Megatron." Airachnid muttered, then she noticed Bulkhead. "Bulk?"

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead gulped as he backed of, Airachnid walked upto him and punched him in the Jaw, scaring Raf and earning a 'hey!' from Miko.

"THAT, was for breaking Moonracer's spark!" Airachnid growled.

"How was I supposed to know she liked me?!" Bulkhead retorted. "Besides, I was already bonded"

"Whatever." Airachnid muttered before Ratchet walked over.

"Elita..." He awed after scanning her with his medical device. Optimus nodded stoicly. "But..that's impossible!"

"Well, cyplops wanted to test his experiments on someone, so I decided to volentier out of the kindess of my spark." Airachnid joked sarcastically.

"You always were terrible at jokes." Ratchet sighed in annoyance.

"Is it normally like this?" Sierra asked.

"You have no idea." Jack sighed sadly.

 **next chapter: Prowl and sholderpads show up.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Blue mech with wheels in his pedes skated through the ship, a datapad under his left arm as he rushed through the bronze corridores. He skidded to a stop outside a set of doors and knocked twice. The doors opened with a metallic hiss and he ran in and handed the datapad to a massive red,blue and white mech who had two massive piston like devices, each on a shoulder, giving him a odd authorative look.  
;; **Sir, Sargent Blurr reporting for duty, and I have something importent, oh so importent to you, yes you see its a destress becon autobot in origin and its from Earth, same as Prime, yes, you see?** ;; The blue robot hurried at a rapid pace in cybertronian.

The massive bot nodded then looked to a smaller silver bot with blue accents and headphone like audios and a glass plate covering his optics. The smaller silver bot nodded,locked in the cordinates and set the ship for slipspace.

;; **Commander Jazz, you are clear to go.** ;; The massive mech ordered formally.

;; **Yes Sir,Ultra Magnus Sir** ;; Jazz responded as he eased the lever forwards, sending the ship into slipspace. The next thing they knew they were hitting ground Hard and blanked out.

Ultra Magnus groaned slightly as he stood up. Most of the flight crew were dead. Only Jazz was still alive, albeit a bit dented up from the landing. Magnus grabbed the unconceous Jazz and hauled him towards the exit ramp of his ship, The Matrix Honor. As he pried open the ramp he found himself on a organic stone pathway with white dashes every so many meters with many cybertronians, each in alt mode and a few frightened organic creatures looking on, like they'd never seen anything like it. Just another reason for him to hate organics.

Magnus Siluted, as per standard procedure, this seamed to tense up some of the organics who had small metal items in their servos. He saw they were a bit nervous so he did the next thing in the procedure, standard greating. "Bah weep graaanaaah weepninibong." This earnt a lot of confused looks from the organics and none of the cybertronians transformed. They had no idea of how to follow protocal.

He dimmed his optics slightly as he aquired the correct datafiles from the primative local networks and found an odd gesture in which the aposable digit was stuck out to the side and the two digits either side of the centeral axis of his servo pushed against the other forming a "W" shape. It seamed to indicate friendliness on this world so he mimiced the gesture. One of the organics spoke into an atachment to it's flimsy armor and soon the ones with simular garmens cleared a path as a small convoy of two twowheelrs, a commander mech and a flyery came through. Riding each twowheeler was an organic,perhaps they were pets? A organic with a dark brown skin coloration in black armor climbed from the red commander and ordered the others something who then lowered the metal items they held and snapped a silute, meaning that new one was their commanding officer.

Suddenly the twowheelers transformed, one was commander Arcee, the other was Chrystal Widow, a technorganic germ in his opinion. Then the flyer transformed into a femme he'd never seen before but she glared daggers at him, perhaps she didn't like his color scheme or hated authority? Then the massive red mech transformed into his superrior officer, Optimus Prime. He snapped a silute to Optimus.

;; **At ease Ultra Magnus** ;; Optimus ordered and He loosened his silute but stood to attention. Optimus then handed him a data-chip, he downloaded the contense and found the appropriate language file.

"Optimus Prime, Sir,We picked up on a distress becon and came to investigate." Ultra Magnus explained simply.

"Commander Magnus, the becon has already been handled." Optimus explained. "Unfortunately, this incident involving your crash landing has caused harm to human structures and as such, has cost them much distress."

"I am sorry for the incident Sir." Ultra Magnus apologized formally. "We were ment to exit above this world in orbit but the drive malfunctioned."

"Understandable, however we should return to base before we cause any more harm." Optimus nodded, he then turned to the organic mech that was riding with him. "Agent Fowler, could you see to it that no humans get inside that ship, it would be dangerous to them."

"Can do Prime but HQ's gonna have my ass for this incident." The organic sighed.

Optimus nodded as one of the organics, a skinny mech with black helm covering and grey and white armor walked towards Magnus and siluted. He liked this organic already, he showed respect to superrior officers. "Sir, do you require a medic?"

"No, but my Sic does." Ultra Magnus explained as he gestured to Jazz who was against the ramp still. Then a organic femme with ginger colored helm ware and a blue armor walked over and waved.

"Hi, I'm Sierra." The organic greeted.

"Sir." Ultra magnus added sternly. The organic femme rolled her blue optics and muttered something under her breath.

"Alright, let's get moving people!" Agent fowler shouted then turned back to face the autobots. "Prime, Cleanup's just arrived, get your troops out of here before the brass busts my balls!"

"Come Ultra Magnus, wemust leave." Optimus said calmly as a swirling vortex which looked like a mini-spacebridge opened up. One by one they walked in. They found themselves inside a massive stone and rock bunker,primative at best but effective for shielding.

"Oh scrap, it's magnus." Groaned a big green bot he remembered as Ultra Magnus.

"Stow it!" Magnus ordered.

"Whoa, that's cranky? And I thought Ratchet was grouchy!" Laughed a small organic femme with pink and black helm cover.

"Uh, sir, best to ignore Miko, she is not one for regimentaries." Ratchet groaned as he pulled a lever, turning off the device, it did indeed look like a mini-spacebridge.

The organic mech with the grey armor from before climbed up a setof stairs and turned on a small Tv which showed a newscast of the crashed ship. Ultra Magnus emerging from it and the autobots showing up before a organic in green armor told them to leave.

"And there you have it folks! Aliens! I gorden Reens have told you!" The blond helmed organic sneered angerly. "THIS is the kind of stuff the government has been hiding fromus! It's a alien government conspiricy going on right here! We are all doomed! Unless we kick these metallic ninnies off OUR planet!" The organic mech with black helm covering growled metallicly at the Tv before turning it of the one way any enraged cybertronian would, they shot it. WAIT WHAT?! Organics don't have inbuilt weapons!

"JACK!" Snapped a black helmed femme who looked really simular to him,possibly the carrier.

"Sorry it's just...UGH!" The odd organic groaned.

"Jack, I know you don't like the organic but don't take it out on the TV, you know how Bee and Miko get when Games are unavalable." Sighed the one femme he didn't know of, she looked like a technorganic spider, which grossed Magnus out.

"Yes mum." The organic sighed slightly, then it hit Magnus like a tonne of scraplets! The teen was really a technorganic.

"I hope you know that you're paying for the new one." The organic femme told him.

"Yes mum." The teen sighed slightly. "I promise, it won't happen again, just...just been stressful past couple of days."

"As it has been for us all Jackson." Optimus said sympathetically. "I believe that Bumblebee is waiting for you before he goes to get Rafael and Miko from school."

"Okay dad." Jack replied as he walked down the stairs and towards where a yellow mech was waiting. Magnus nearly glitched!

"Optimus, what do we do now? The whole world knows of us now." The black and purple spider femme sighed slightly, Ultra Magnus knew the voice, he just couldn't pin it.

"I do not know Elita, I do not know." Optimus sighed in responce. Ultra Magnus glitched.


	11. Chapter 11

Up until three weeks ago earth's majorities had no idea of alien existance, but after the stunt Ultra Magnus pulled, the bots and cons were made publick knowledge. All of a sudden, nobody wanted blue Suvs, red ferraris or purple or black cars. Which incidently lead to Knockout being shot up a good dozen times with how easy he now was to spot. Autobot refugies had started arriving on Earth, most to kick the cons off world, some just wanted a place to stay since cybertron was ruined. It was now common sight to see autobots walking through the streets of Jasper, albeit they tended to avoid certian areas after mass protests Vince and his buddies started. Due to the amount of bots and cybertronian architecture around town,people started to call Jasper, Autobot City, Also it was commonsight to see some of the newer bots walk into powerlines and overcharge, which Ratchet had done a good dozen times. Jack, as usual was getting a lift from Arcee to school, Miko and Bulkhead with Raf and Bee just behind them. Miko to say was estatic at the situation after finally being able to reveal to her host parents and parents in tokyo about the bots. Raf's father Pedro took a liking to Bumblebee but unfortunately Raf's mum was still a bit terrified of the idea. Sierra, having lived in a cave on Jasper's outskirts for the past few months was now living on base with the bots. When Jack arrived with Arcee and the others they found Sierra already waiting at the steps for them with her guardian autobot Flareup, a cousin of Bumblebee.

"Hey sierra." Jack smiled as he got off to let Arcee transform. "What's up?"

"Fixit's fritzing again." Sierra shrugged as Arcee finished transforming. "keeps saying yoyo."

Miko burst out laughing at that comment, it was no secret Fixit the minicon who got a job as the school's janitor and tech expert had a problem for fritzing. Which was a cybertronian version of the hickups, they repeated a word or set of sounds until they either crashed from exhaustion or somebody hit their helm.

"Well, great." Arcee sighed slightly. "That's the third time this week."

Jack just shrugged, then walked over to the doors to the school and opened them, Fixit was standing by the window with his left servo in the repair function mode with what looked to by a screwdriver constandly saying. "Yo-" Jack sighed slightly then flicked Fixit's helm.

"You are welcome Sierra...where'd she go?" Fixit asked as he looked around then at Jack. "Hello Jack, what happened?"

"You fritzed." Jack told the minicon. "You should see Ratchet or Red Light about that you know."

"I'm perfectly fan. Fin. FINE!" Fixit corrected before giving a sheepish shrug. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, Fixit was one of the most stuborn bots he knew of. "...Well,maybe just a little check won't hurt."

Jack was about to walk off when he walked right into Vince. The ginger teen turned around and glared at Jack. "Watch it derby!" Vince sneered in pure rage.

"Vince, that was an accident, I do not believe Jackson intended to cause harm." Fixit interjected with a smile.

"SHUT UP TIN CAN!" Vince snapped, scaring Fixit slightly.

"Vince, detention." Arcee told him sternly as she crouch-walked through the school doors. Arcee came to like the fact she had a job at the school as the sports teacher. A lot of the studants took rather quickly to the human version of the cybertronian game Lobbing. (especially Miko and a few of Vince's friends)

"What for?" Vince asked innocently.

"Harassing the janitor and bullying." Arcee said simply before she continued through the halls towards the gym where she'd have to set up for a game called Basketball, she really regretted teaching Optimus of it, it was impossible to beat him at the game.

"Whatever." Vince muttered before he stormed off.

"Heh, dude, Arcee put vine in his place." Sierra laughed before Miko added. "Yeah, detention!" Suddenly, the entire building shook, which would normally mean Bulkhead sized bots had fell over but this was different, the entire building continued to shake violently.  
(Start Transformers: Movie 1997 movie theme for autobots battle)  
Many of the studants outside rushed in screaming, which only meant one thing, Decepticons. Jack pushed his way outside with Arcee and the minicon Perceptor close behind him. Jack sometimes hated being right, the Nemesis was looming above the town like a evil monolith. Perceptor transformed into his massive 90s style microscope and fired a few volleys of concentrated energy at the warship's cannon batteries. Arcee immediatly called for backup and the wreckers came rushing out of a groundbridge. Hound, Leadfoot, Crosshairs, wheeljack, seaspray, Chromia and Ironhide. Hound was a massive green bot and Bulkhead's older brother, a trigger happy bot with more guns than sense according to Magnus. Leadfoot was a short fat red bot, slightly taller than Bumblebee and always carried machineguns with him. Crosshairs was the quick triggered afthole of the group who favored his sniper rifles and twin cybertronian Smgs. Wheeljack, a white lambergini with green and red accents who favored grenades, blasters and his swords. Seaspray was a cyan colored bot who normally prefered the ocean given his speed-boat alt but he did rather like the cybertronian variant of a rocket launcher. Chromia was the only femme on the team after Arcee left, she was as always carrying her signature energon assault rifle called the T-35 Nuetron AR. Ironhide was the last, he was a massive black and grey mech with a short temper and a fondness of riot cannons. The first decepticons out were starscream and Blackout who had both aquired new alt modes. Starscream dropped the grey in favour of reds and silver (G1 design) and blackout chose purple and silver. Starscream started to strafebomb the autobots and surrounding area. The bots jumped aside the shots and returned fire, A purple shuttle baring the decepticon crest flew overhead and turned into an old fassion steam train as it touched down, the black section opened up and five green cons rushed out. The constructicons. On the horizon three bots could be seen flying closer. Sari, Airachnid and Jetfire. Kickback and Hardshell, the insecticons were delopyed from the ship and began to open fire upon the flying bots. Sari and Jetfire broke aside as Airachnid opened fire with her energon minigun which was on the nose of her vehicle form. Sari landed and engaged her skyboom shield and energon blade as she cut through the ranks of vehicons. Jetfire transformed midflight, landing on a combaticon offlining them in the process. The aging mech pulled out an energon sword and began to fight The decepticon tripple changer astrotrain head on, mace to sword. Tings had gotten hectic, Megatron, Soundwave, the decepticon minicons and even Devistator had become involved in the fight. An explosion sounded as a energon shell impacted into wheeljack,killing the bot. A quick burst from Airachnid's minigun and kickback was reduced to a damaged shell, unfit for a doorstop. Jack was now right in the middle of the frey in his mech form, he was swinging off vehicon arms,blasting their sparks to dust as he went, as Miko would put it, he was like a deadly alien ballerina. Soon the streets were filled with fighting bots and cons, even Fixit activated a inbuilt weapons system which made the little bot incredibly intimidating with eight mistles, two ion cannons and a smg blaster. Cybertronian limbs were scattered everywhere, empty sparkless husks littered the city and the sound of metal clashing was continues.

"Hello, hello?! This is Blaster, prime, we need ya help! Toomany cons to handle!" The red Dj Bot Blaster called over the radio as he held one hand to his audio to use the com and the other had his energon blaster out as he fired at the oncomming decepticons. "I repete, Prime we need you!" Blaster ejected the minicons he had with him and they began to engage the Soundwave's minicons. The fight had gone on for hours, Then a earthshattering blast rung through the battle field, the nemasis was hit. The con warship was decending quickly as it tried to fly off and crashed into the deset just west of town.

"MEGATRON!" Called a enraged voice. Optimus prime was fighting his way through the con ranks. He transformed into his truck mode and began to pull hit-and-runs with the cons, first hardshell, then blitzwing, then thundercracker then Starscream, he then transformed and jumped while still on the move and front flipped over the cons, he engaged his energon cannon and shot the cons while he was still airborn, starscream dropped just as Optimus landed. "One shall stand," Optimus began. "And you shall fall." Megatron sneered. Megatron was already charging at the prime while shooting his cannon. Optimus ran at megatron, also firing his cannon the two collided and each uppercutted the other at the same time. Both sides had taken massive hits. Optimus and megatron both fired at the same time, the resaulting blastwave,broke both their cannons. Megatron pulled his energon blade from his side and charged as optimus extended his blade. Megatron parrayed Optimus and got a slash across the prime's grill before Optimus punched the con in the face, knocking the blade into the ground where it broke. Optimus punched megatron in his jaw,making the con warloard stumble back. Megatron ripped a loose hunk of metal from a nearby building which was damaged in the fight and ditched it at Optimus,hitting the prime in his side. Optimus staggered slightly before removing the hunk of metal and tossing it aside, using all his strength, Optimus rammed megatron through the ruined building and sent him sprawling.  
(end soundtrack)  
"Optimus." Megatron rasped."Have mercy."

Optimus slowly staggered forwards with his energon cannon ready glared at megatron. "You, he who is without mercy, now begs for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff megatron." He failed to realise that megatron was slowly etching his way forwards.

"DAD LOOKOUT!" Jack shouted as he opened fire upon megatron, The con grabbed an energon blaster from under some rubble and fired a shot right into Optimus's chest, causing black fumes to waft out. Jack blasted the cybertronian gun megatron held and tried to tackle the con away only to be swatted aside.

"Now Optimus, You have lost." Megatron sneered as he staggered closer.

"Not,this time megatron!" Optimus growled as he uppercut Megatron with both fists,sending the warlord falling down into a deep crater left from a decepticon explosive. Optimus colapsed by the edge just as Starscreamed ordered a retrete. The surviving tweny cons piled into astrotrain who took off in his shuttle mode.

"DAD!" Jack called in fright as he and Airachnid rushed for Optimus who was bleeding energon rapidly.

"Till...all are...one." Optimus smiled before loosing conceousness.

 **Can anybody guess where this is going? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper was in ruins, casualties were high, eighty percent of the autobot populance was wiped out and hundreds of humans were killed. Of the wreckers, wheeljack was the only casualty but he was salvagable. Bumblebee had taken shrapnel to his voicebox, eliminating any means of comunication from him asides radio and audio clips. Sari had taken a hit to her back from a drone, it wasn't life threatening but she was in lots of pain due to where it hit, right between the wings. Hound had taken one of screamer's rockets to the side which was being repaired by Jolt and redlight. Optimus was in a critical condition and under constant watch by perceptor and Ratchet. Jazz had been torn in half and was barely operational. Jack, Arcee, Chrystal Widow, Ultra Magnus and Fixit got away with only minor scoring from blasters and Jack's side was dented inward which was very uncomfortable.

Jack, Arcee,Airachnid, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were gathered around the berth which held Optimus as they waited for Perceptor to give the verdict on the Prime's chances of survival. Perceptor transformed back to his primary form and sighed.

"Will he-?" Jack began but couldn't finish it.

"He will survive but will be out of action for some time." Perceptor informed them with a soft smile. "Two vorns at the earliest."

"But that's over a hundred and sixty years!" Jack protested. "Can't we do something?!"

"Well, we could in theory use the All-spark to save him the recovery time but I believe that such a set of actions would be nigh impossible without access to space-travel or the exact location of the allspark." Perceptor explained as he shook his helm.

"If there's a chance we can save Optimus, we must take it." Ultra Magnus spoke up. "We can use my ship, it's still in one piece."

"Okay but there still remains the problem of where the allspark is located."Ratchet interjected gruffly.

"The...the key, will guide you." Optimus managed.

"Seriously?" Arcee asked bluntly. "What 'key'?"

A section of Optimus' chest armor opened up and a small (by cybertronian standards) key slid up then Optimus pulled it out and handed it to Jack. "Jackson, find Vector Sigma, it will...guide...you."

-  
Planet quintessos

Twisted and horrid walls on the inside of a lab shot blood red and deep orange under the light of the instriments. They ranged from mutators, repair devices and disection tools. A being with five faces watched a monitor, it had ben spying on the autobots for months, with the Prime in a weakened state, now was the time to launch it's plan. A device flashed and beeped and the faces rotated to one which looked thin and maniacle.

"Hmm, Decepticons..." Chuckled a deep rasping voice. "...Perfect."

The monitor showed a purple shuttle with the con logo fly past the orbiting lab. A side door opened up and several cons were ejected, most were barely functional, one in particular caught the quintessessions optics, Megatron. This may be just the opertunity to kill two sharkticons with one blast so to speak.

"Sharkticons, collect the decepticons, alive." Ordered the fattest face of the quintessesion. Two creatures which looked like rounded fat sharks with mace tails nodded and stormed off towards the airlock. All the faces of the quintessession chuckled evily.


End file.
